Seeing Eye to Eye
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Hana may be amiable, but there are some things she puts her foot down at.


**Disclaimer  
**Although I'm incredibly fond of these characters, I cannot claim them as my own because Masashi Kishimoto created them, not me.

* * *

**Seeing Eye to Eye**

Hana looked over her shoulder at a wild hare she'd found at the edge of a clearing that morning. It'd been so exposed, and had hardly tried to hide, and Hana knew that if she left it to fend for itself, it would end up as a meal for the next stray dog that went by. In an effort to coax it to take cover, she approached directly, and it'd twitched in agitation, but hardly budged from its position.

Closer inspection had revealed a badly injured hind leg, and Hana knew she couldn't leave that poor creature to fend for itself.

She'd treated it with medicinal herbs, using chakra only to numb its wound. Chakra may speed recovery up to some extent, but having spent a number of years helping out at the veterinary practice, Hana knew she had to spare her chakra for patients with more severe wounds. (#1) Emergencies were common, particularly in a Hidden Village like Konoha, where nin-animals were often summoned to aid in battle.

Residents who fell ill with common ailments, shinobi and non-shinobi alike, were treated by doctors and nurses, whereas those with severe injuries were healed by medical ninja at the Konoha Hospital. (On the battlefield, however, the medical ninjas had to settle everything with chakra because every minute out there counted.) In the same way, the Veterinary Clinic itself had two divisions – Nin-Animal Treatment and Pet Treatment Divisions to facilitate treatment, and although they functioned separately, it was uncommon to see members of one department assisting those of the other with patients.

That there were two divisions, did nothing to deter pet owners from bringing their furry companions to her, and many a time, she'd had to apologetically direct them to her non-shinobi counterparts, whose numbers were multiples of that which she had in her division. The Pet Treatment Division thus often sent prompt assistance when the Nin-Animal Division was shorthanded. (#2)

Hana could only lend her full aid to the Pet Treatment Division when she knew for sure that there were no ongoing missions involving nin-animals. Even then, the moment the need arose, she'd have to drop what she was doing and rush to treat nin-animals. Besides being a non-combatant, the hare wasn't even domesticated, so technically, she should not have been allowed to treat it.

Besides her sensei, there were only two other veterinary specialists versed in medical ninjutsu, and on many occasions, they were required for high-ranked missions, as a standby additional member of a normal squad involving nin-helpers, as Hana liked to call the nin-creatures. When an emergency arose, some medical ninja would usually be dispatched to the Veterinary Clinic to aid, with the Specialist Veterinary Medical Ninja directing procedures.

Hana sighed in vexation as she fussed over yet another limping animal who'd been, she was sure, deliberately wounded. Most pets she treated from non-shinobi owners were brought in with mere splinters or scratches. The dog she was seeing to was the eighth animal she'd bandaged within five days. If she found the culprits behind these injuries... Boy, she'd have many things to settle with them!

It'd been a trying week.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O  
.

Hana heard the clinic doors swing open. Jumping to her feet at once, she placed the kitten she'd been stroking back into its cage and hurried out of the room she'd fondly termed 'The Residents' Ward'.

Besides the receptionist, Hana was the only representative from her department, and she hoped this wasn't something she couldn't handle, because her sensei was on standby at the gates of Konoha, and the other two senseis were still on missions. Although she'd begun helping out as an apprentice from the age of five, and thus had about seven years of experience, she didn't think she could handle a critical life-and-death operation on her own as yet. The 'Pet Treatment Division' had already closed for the day, so unless she ran to the homes of one of the vets, she'd be unable to get help even if it was needed.

'Is it an emergency?' she called, in the most professional voice she could muster, as she raced out of the room. Turning the corner, she caught sight of a youth, and she gestured for him to follow as she entered the nearest consultation room, hurriedly flicking the light switch on and holding the door open.

She closely inspected the dog the visitor was cradling, and hurriedly sanitized the surface it was to be placed on before allowing the dog to be put down. After closer examination, she heaved a sigh of relief. Only then did she lift her gaze to look the visitor in the eye.

She first recognized the hint of surprise in his expression, and when it dawned on her that he had his reservations about leaving his pet in her care, he politely shifted his gaze, as if afraid she'd take offense. She waited for the insults, about her being too young to know what she was doing, to come.

None came.

Hana set about assuring the dog with comforting, gentle strokes, and talking to it, before turning to take a bottle from the shelf behind her. She unscrewed the cap, asking for the dog's name as she did.

'Don't know; he's a stray.'

She chose not to comment on that, and sought his help in holding the dog down as she applied ointment to the dog's flank. It yelped and squirmed, growling in disapproval at their actions. The youth watched her expression soften as she cooed words he couldn't make out to the dog, expertly bandaging it. Strangely, it let her, although it still whined.

She let the dog attempt to lick its injured side, knowing that she'd bandaged it securely enough to prevent an infection.

'How did he get injured?' she pushed, patting the dog on the head.

It looked at her proudly, as if expecting praise for having been so brave throughout its ordeal.

'Bunch of Academy students used it for target practice.' the boy stated, and although his voice revealed no emotions, she saw disapproval in his eyes.

At once, she knew he was either a shinobi, or pretending to be one. Target practice was a ninja term, and 'The Academy' was a name many Konoha shinobi preferred to 'Konoha Ninja Academy'.

She now looked him over, and her vision fell on the symbol of the _uchiwa_ (Japanese for 'round fan') that gave his identity away.

'U-! Oh!'

Hana stopped herself from complete embarrassment by withholding her discovery, turning to wash her hands.

'Itachi,' he said, holding out his right hand.

'Hana,' she replied, shaking his hand. Although it was customary to introduce her family name as well, he hadn't, and she was merely following his example.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and offered her a smile as their handshake ended.

'Sorry for doubting you earlier. I didn't know you were a medical ninja.' offered Itachi.

'Don't look old enough, do I?' she burst out a little defensively, but realising his tone hadn't contained malice, ended her sentence with a rueful smile.

A look of confusion came over Itachi, and when his face cleared, he chuckled with the realization that Hana had misinterpreted his intentions.

Her eyebrows involuntarily jerked up as she waited for an explanation.

'It's nothing to do with age! I thought you were a non-medical shinobi. With your keen senses and the ability to get along with your _ninken_ ('ninja dogs' in Japanese), Konoha would benefit having you and the other Inuzukas on a pursuit team. Pardon me for assuming.'

Hana's eyes widened for a second or two, during which she recalled that her clan tattoos were in a very noticeable position.

She was impressed. She knew that the Uchiha clan ran the Konoha Police Corps, but she had no idea they knew so much about other ninja clans. Besides, she couldn't really blame him for believing otherwise; she'd been the first, and was currently the only member of her clan to venture into medical ninjutsu.

Her mother had fiercely disapproved of her early interest in medical ninjutsu, believing a full-fledged shinobi to be more indispensable, and thus a more worthy comrade than a medic-nin, in combat, but when she saw then seven year old Hana nurse Kuromaru to full health after a bout of illness, she acknowledged Hana's talent and the need for 'more decent vets', as she'd put it. Tsume had never interfered in Hana's decision since.

Hana subconsciously raised her right hand to her left cheek.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O  
.

'Those students… Do you know where I can find them?' enquired Hana.

Itachi considered for a moment before replying.

'I've taught them a lesson, but I doubt it's enough, so I'm intending to have a word with their instructor, about how they've been spending their free time, tomorrow.'

He hadn't answered her question.

'Wanna come along?' he then offered.

Hana wasn't sure she wanted to return to the Academy. It'd feel like she was badmouthing those of almost the same calibre as herself, and Hana didn't like blacklisting people. Besides, she wouldn't be surprised if those students were let off; after all, many would be likely to put off such behaviour as a phase in a shinobi-in-training's life, soon to be outgrown.

'Can we just watch them to make sure they don't do it again?' she wondered aloud hopefully, as her gaze fell on her newest patient.

Although she'd graduated from the Academy some time ago, the place had held many childhood memories that made it seem like it wasn't that distant a memory after all, and it was painful trying to imagine that the place she'd always felt sheltered in was no longer the safe haven it used to be.

'Hana, they were intending to do much worse things. I've been watching them for awhile. They already torment the younger students. If they're sadistic enough to enjoy maiming defenseless animals, they definitely have it in them to take it out on fellow students. These lot aren't normal bullies. If they aren't properly disciplined, it might be best they were kept under close surveillance and prevented from ever becoming shinobi.'

Hana listened, considering Itachi's viewpoint. She'd been on many missions with her Genin teammates and their Jounin sensei, and though they'd had their fair share of disagreements, she could hardly see any of them hurling a rock or shuriken at any living creature, even their enemies, just to fulfill a twisted sense of power. (#3) She visably shuddered, and her eyes shone with rage. If these young thugs advanced in skills and rank, and eventually became members of a team, there was no saying when they would turn on their own comrades, simply to prove they could do it. As it was, Konoha's shinobi had sustained heavy losses from the damage dealt by the Kyuubi five years ago; Konoha couldn't afford to have more of its shinobi jeopardised.

More importantly, Kiba would enter the Academy someday, and if these students were the terrors they sounded like, she didn't want a remote chance of having any of them, or their successors anywhere near her little brother. Her resolve hardened. It'd probably take more than merely telling on them to nip the problem in the bud. Her Jounin sensei had entered them into the Chuunin exams, and Hana had confidence that her teammates and her would get through it. It was time to start acting like a Chuunin ought to. Itachi was right; they'd have to put an end to this.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O  
.

When she let him visit her patients in 'The Residents' Ward', his eyes narrowed at the sight of the wild hare she'd brought in.

'The dog you brought in is the ninth I've treated for the same sort of wound.' confirmed Hana.

His expression darkened, and he strode out of the room silently.

.

She didn't allow him to pay, telling him the strays she picked up to treat didn't pay anyway. She didn't mention that her sensei obliged her kindness, but often chided her for it.

The receptionist merely minded her own business; it was indeed normal to not charge for consultation, treatment or medication under certain scenarios, particularly those involving strays or abused animals.

When he ignored her and reached into his pocket at the reception counter, she roughly intercepted the movement by grabbing his wrist and attempting to drag him out of the clinic. He turned sharply as his reflexes took over.

Itachi made a swift hand movement, forcing her to release her grip. His agility startled her.

She held her head high, looking him in the eye, as if telling him not to bash her pride, knowing that if he were to insist on paying, she'd be unable to physically prevent him from doing so; she knew a superior shinobi when she saw one.

He calmly held her gaze and she got the weird impression that she ought to have had a competition involving the nose or the ears instead. Looking into his dark eyes made her mind drift and she'd have loved to stop staring, but it was a battle to tear her gaze away.

She didn't move when he took out a few bills and pushed them directly into her hand, even enclosing her fingers around them without having to shift his gaze.

He leant forward and whispered.

'I insist on paying.'

He then leant back, the ferocity of his gaze still matching her stubborn one, and he watched her intently.

It wasn't everyday Uchiha Itachi met shinobi who were as unyielding as him. This kunoichi had just challenged him outrightly. He supposed he ought not to pick on her; she was still a Genin, after all. But pride was a prickly matter. He was higher-ranked, he'd been the one who wanted the dog treated, and she had started it.

'I'll be at the Academy tomorrow at six sharp.'

He broke the gaze, seemingly emotionlessly, and coolly strode off. She watched on, mesmerized and having no idea why a mere gaze was enough to hold her off.

He hadn't even needed to activate his Sharingan.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O  
.

He'd given her exactly enough to cover the bills for all nine strays she'd taken in. She supposed he'd personally brought the Uchiha nin-cats in before.

Her pride wasn't happy with her, and she wasn't happy with herself either, but she realised Itachi was a proud person, and she supposed he felt responsible for not defending the injured strays. How many more would have sustained injuries if he hadn't intervened? She decided to put off forming an impression of him until tomorrow; the least respect she could give was to not judge him based on a single meeting. Until then, _she_ was calling a truce.

She handed the payment to the secretary, who was thankfully nice enough to mind her own business, and as she checked on the hospitalised patients again, she determined to train harder.

Even if it meant, for a start, staying up all night staring tirelessly at her own reflection.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O  
.

Hana hadn't known that Itachi had in fact made Chuunin when he was ten. She'd had no idea he was a highly regarded and valued prodigy of Konoha whose name alone induced respect.

She probably wouldn't have cared.

All that mattered was that she'd made another friend. (#4)

-_The End_-

* * *

**A/N**

(#1) I assume the usage of chakra in treatment of animal wounds to be restricted because it makes more sense to me this way; in the actual Naruto universe, it may work differently.

(#2) The above made me think it was likely that Hana would be overstretched with too many patients, and since Konoha has civilians too, I wouldn't be surprised to see them with non chakra-wielding vets. Both the 'Nin-Animal Treatment' and 'Pet Treatment' Divisions are thus my inventions.

(#3) Please note that Hana's Jounin sensei is not her medical sensei; until Hana makes Chuunin, she's still a combat shinobi. After which, if the situation dictates, I'm sure she may still be called on normal shinobi missions that do not require her medical expertise.

(#4) Hana, I'd say, is not one who easily faults others, so I guess after this meeting, Itachi can be called a friend of some sort, right?

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Please review to let me know what you thought of this fanfict, especially if you liked it; thanks! Both signed and anonymous reviews will be very appreciated :)

The idea of putting Hana and Itachi together in a fanfict just popped into my head when I tried starting 'Ino's Smile'. I've grown on Hana, particularly since I wrote 'Beyond the Shadows', and Itachi has always been one of my favourite characters (I have a few), so I was rather willing to write this. The very first idea that struck me regarding them, however, wasn't this, so I'll be writing another fanfict of them, to appease that nagging feeling. It should be up within this week or next.

I'd be glad you're willing to take a look at my other fanficts as well!

**Special Thanks  
**To my darlings, _NGT_-chan and _AngelRain61_, for reviewing 'Konoha's Will of Fire';  
To _ArAshiMitArAshi_ and _EmoPrincess21_ for reviewing 'Ino's Smile';  
And especially to _Lydia-hime_ and _KukiRew_ for reviewing both! :D

Thanks also to _Dragon Jadefire_ for pointing out their ages to me; I had my doubts about relying on a single source, and having them confirmed certainly made this fanfict make more sense. This fanfict has since been amended and substantiated, and for the purposes of this fanfict, both Hana and Itachi are twelve years old :)


End file.
